


The Prince And The Barista

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barista Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, College Student Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Huang Ren Jun Are Siblings, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Lucas is a sweetheart, M/M, Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Are Best Friends, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lucas, Prince Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Winwin is bad at feelings, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 3





	The Prince And The Barista

**8:05 AM**

"Did you guys hear the rumor?"

Lucas hears Doyoung sigh from next to him."Mark please it's too early for this."He says."Can't this wait until lunch break?"Mark ignores the older."Apparently one of the crown princes of China is going to be in town for the next couple of days."Doyoung gave Mark a look."And this couldn't have waited until our lunch break because?"Mark just smiles,continuing to ignore Doyoung's sour attitude."He's arriving in Seoul _today._ "

Lucas drops the coffee he's holding shock." _T_ _oday?!_ "He exclaims,not hearing Doyoung's protest of 'Lucas please calm down'.


End file.
